


Stability

by Lilly0



Category: Akanishi Jin - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), Nishikido Ryo - Fandom, Yamashita Tomohisa - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, every second Saturday each month, they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stability

**Author's Note:**

> Friendship only :-)
> 
> Beta-read by ivenclaire.

For years, every second Saturday each month, they meet. Mainly for gin tonic, tequila, cigarettes, guys’ talk and sometimes porn movies, but some things changed and they have decided they need to adapt to that. Now they only meet once every few months, for a little bit of white wine, card games and self-cooked food.

“Whoever loses has to cook dinner.” Pi says while he shuffles the cards swiftly. His fingers are skilled, Ryo thinks, when he sees how he moves them over the cards, makes two piles out of them and shuffles them like only a casino employee would normally do.

“That would be you then.” Jin teases and eats some prawn crackers instead of smoking a cigarette. They are meeting at his place today and the rules are clear: No cigarettes in Jin’s and Meisa’s apartment. No cigarettes anywhere within a radius of two kilometres around the child. Meisa wants it like that. Jin wants it like that.

“Says the guy who lost the last three rounds.” Pi shoots back.

“Don’t worry,” Ryo jokes. “I might just volunteer for the cooking part. No one can eat your food anyway.”

“I’m not that bad.” Pi intervenes.

“I think-“ Ryo snickers. “-eating your cooking counts as torture.”

Jin laughs a little and after a while, Pi joins in too. He is a lot less sensitive now, has a thicker skin. They all have.

“Say Ryo, how are things going with Aragaki-san?” Jin asks while he takes his cards. He frowns a little in disapproval. Seems like his cards are rather bad.

“With Yui? Well-“ Ryo shrugs a bit. “Not sure. Alright I guess?”

“You have to work on your problems and move on together.” Jin recites with a voice that would be more suitable for an 80-year-old wise man.

“Look who is talking.” Pi sneers. “Did you memorise that by heart or are you really convinced by it?” He laughs when he says that and Ryo can’t help but join him. Jin throws them a threatening glance but by now, they both know he doesn’t mean it.

They are about to finally get to their game when Ryo sees a little figure suddenly squeezing its way into the living room. “Theia-chan?” Ryo asks.

Theia smiles brightly when all of them turn towards her and she is the centre of attention. Jin sighs a little. “You are supposed to sleep!” he scolds half-heartedly. Pi and Ryo exchange a grin. He is such a softie. Ryo doesn’t’ mind her being here though because he has always liked kids a lot.

“Come to your favourite uncle!” he says happily and waves with his hand. She complies immediately, laughs and lets him pick her up.

“Why is he the favourite uncle?” Pi complains and puts his cards on the table. He forgets to turn them around so that Ryo and Jin can take a glance. They both exchange a smirk. It’s definitely Pi’s turn to cook something for them tonight.

“Why are you not sleeping?” Jin asks his daughter.

“It’s more fun with daddy and his friends.” she exclaims.

Jin is looking pleased and a little too happy. He probably likes it when she shows his affection towards him like that. “Uncle Tomo is cooking something for us, you can stay with us until then. But only until then!”

“Yes.” she agrees.

“Why am I cooking?” Pi wants to know.

Ryo grins and points towards his open cards. “Screw it.” Pi sighs.

“Hey,” Jin interrupts him immediately. “No cursing in front of my kid!”

“Fine.” Pi sighs. “What do you want to eat? I can offer you rice. And eggs.”

For a moment, everyone is silent before Theia pokes Ryo’s cheek. “He needs help.” she says earnestly.

She is probably right, Ryo thinks. He hands the girl to Jin and follows his other friend into the kitchen. It takes them around one hour to finish something edible, something that Ryo approves of, and when they are back in the living room, Theia is asleep already.

They are not playing a lot of games this evening, only two, but none of them minds. It’s more important for them to meet each other once in a while, realising that even if their lives change, their friendship remains.


End file.
